Platform November16 Writealong Challenge
by PlatformFanFics
Summary: Members of the FB group Platform 9 3/4 collaborated to work on five stories based on five prompts: A Remadora Christmas, Dramione Yule Ball, Harry's First Christmas, It's Not Much, But It's Home, and Up To No Good Each chapter is a different story.
1. Chapter 1: A Remadora Christmas

Prompt: Remus and Tonks are ready to celebrate Yule...

Hogwarts era

Word count: 2066 (300 each writer)

Note: The following story is a submission to the facebook group Platform 9 3/4. An Aesthetic was made as the prompt and each writer was given 24 hours to write a submission, they were then given the opportunity to write a second piece of the story.

Disclaimer: the authors of this story did not create these characters and will in no way claim ownership therein. All things Harry Potter related belong to JK Rolling.

* * *

 **Story Title :** Remadora Writealong, _ **A Remadora Christmas**_

 **Rating:** K

 **Genre:** General

 **Fanfic name :** Platform9 3/4

 **Pairing if any:** Remus/Tonks

 **Ocs if any:** None

 **Summary :** Remus and Tonks are ready to celebrate Yule...

* * *

 **A Remadora Christmas**

* * *

Teddy is stuffing handfuls of clothes into a knapsack, scurrying about and trying to make sure he has everything. It's his first year at Hogwarts, and he's excited to be one of the students heading off for the Christmas holiday. He pops open his trunk, and grabs two small wrapped bundles and carefully wraps them in a sweater for extra protection before stuffing them alongside the rest of the items in his knapsack. He does a once over, pulls on his coat, hat, and gloves, and heads down with the stream of other students to the entranceway to the school. He bids goodbye to his friends, and waiting for him by the main door is his mum. Her hair is looking grand and festive, as she's changed it into a sparkly white color with large, loose curls. It reminds him of a pile of snow.

She turns around and sees him, her eyes lighting up and a huge smile spreading across her face. "Teddy!" She grabs him and pulls him into a giant hug.

"Mum!" He exclaims, muffled by the fabric. He pulls away, looks around, and furrows his brow. "Where's dad? I thought he was coming, too." Tonks looks down at him, "Oh, he's just outside. He didn't want to be mauled by a great lump of kids. Plus, he has a surprise planned for you. C'mon, now, lets go get him and head back home. We can stop by The Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer on our walk home." They step outside and get down the steps when BAM! Teddy takes a snowball right to the face. "SURPRISE!" yells Remus. Teddy laughed and hugged his father, and then they all strolled back towards Hogsmeade, laughing and chatting as they made their way home.

On the way home from Hogsmeade the three of them meet Harry and Teddy said "Hill Harry how are you? Harry replies "I could be better." Teddy asks what's wrong?"

Nothing for you to be concerned about, little man," Harry snorted at little Teddy. "Now off with you now, I need a word with your father." It was the way Harry had said that last statement concerned little Teddy. He watched closely as Remus & his uncle Harry had become engrossed in a deep conversation. He had not realized he had been staring intensely when his focus was broken by his mother's voice, "Come now Teddy, let's head on home. Your father will catch up shortly. Besides I have ANOTHER surprise for you!"  
"Really? What is it Mum?" Teddy asked Tonks with that little gleam in his eye. Tonks knew Teddy always loved this time of year. She was hoping that it would snow on Christmas Day. It hadn't actually snowed on Christmas Day since little Teddy was six years old. Maybe this year would be the year.  
Teddy no sooner bounded through the door & shed out of his polar fleece jacket. Not the thick ones like Muggles wear, but a think, flimsy looking jacket that was insulated with some of the best heat-preserving magic. It was a present from his "Uncle Harry" last Christmas. Teddy was full of himself, running his fingers through his usual turquoise colored hair & morphed it into a pinkish-purple to match his mothers. He turned his head back to laugh at his Mom, when she called out, "TEDDY! Watch where you're goi. . . . ."  
To late. . . .Teddy ran head first into something that knocked him back on his bum. He looked up into amazement as he heard an all too familiar.  
"Merry Christmas, Teddy," a startled voice said in a laugh.  
"GRAN! Merry Christmas, Gran!" an excited Teddy yelled, causing Andromeda to throw her head back laughing. He grabbed his Gran Andromeda's hand & went to pull her with him. It had been quite a while since he had seen his Gran. "And just where do you think you are going, young man? And taking me with you?" Andromeda asked. "Outside Gran, let's go make snow angels!" Teddy said enthusiastically. "Oh dear boy, I'm a bit too old for snow angels. Sorry to bust your bubble Teddy, but there are warnings on a snowstorm soon." Andromeda said concerned. Tonks piped in, "yes my son, I'd rather you stayed inside."  
"But if we have a snowstorm, that means it will snow for Christmas, right Mommy?" Teddy looked at his Mom with that innocent gleam in his eye. He always loved making snow angels on Christmas morning. Little Teddy turned back to Andromeda with a sheepish grin, "Gran, if it snows tomorrow, will you make snow angels with me? PLEASE."  
"How could I say no to that look." Andromeda smiled warmly at her grandson, despite the grief she got from her family, it was worth the sacrifice. She had lived a long & happy life with her family. She had no regrets. Ted was the love of her life, & she missed him so. This would be the first Christmas without her beloved Ted. Little Teddy was his spitting image at that age, & tears welled up in her eyes when she looked at him with that big smile & impish sparkle in his eye. That is how his Grandpa won her heart. . . .that impish sparkle. "Of course, Teddy, tomorrow. Snow angels it is."

The three of them went inside and sat by the fire telling stories of Ted while drinking hot cocoa. Remus appeared somewhere in the midst of the laughter and had sat next to Tonks on the couch casually wrapping his arm around her.  
"Oh do you remember when your father used to-" Gran Andromeda burst out into a mix of laughter and tears.  
"Oh Mum. I know you miss Dad. I know you do. I miss him as well. I wanted to wait until morning to give you your gift but I think now is the right time." Without waiting for any response from her Mother, Tonks stood up and hurried off in search of something. Andromeda begins to collect herself just as Tonks returns with a small box with carvings and intricate markings.  
"Nympha- what is that?" Andromeda shakes her head not understanding.  
"I kept pondering what to get you for Christmas and after Dad's death, it occurred to me. Here. Go on open it."  
Andromeda takes the box and opens it cautiously, knowing her daughters prankster ways. Her breath catches as she sees what's inside and hears a faint whisper of a familiar voice speaking.  
"Tonks, you-, I don't-," Andromeda struggles to find the words as her eyes well up with tears as she fully extends the lid of the box to see what seems to be a holographic image of her and her Beloved Ted dancing as his voice speaks to her.  
"This is the night I fell in love with you. The night we met at a masquerade ball around Christmas and neither of us knew the other. It was the ONLY year that Hogwarts let all years comingle for an all ages dance. You showed up in this beautiful midnight blue ball gown with a matching silver mask and everyone in the room faded. I saw no one but you. I heard nothing but your footsteps as you descended the stair into the great hall. You are why Christmas is and always will be my favorite time of year. Meeting you changed my life and I will forever be grateful for you. I still remember that night as if it happened yesterday. Merry Christmas my love. You are the greatest gift I could have ever been given. Only gift that matches that is our beautiful daughter Nymphadora. I love you and I'm smiling upon you." His voice fades and all that is heard are the sound of sobs from both Tonks and Andromeda as they hug each other tightly.  
"I asked him if he had anything he wanted to leave for you right after he was diagnosed. And this is what we came up with. This way you'll never spend a Christmas without him. Merry Christmas Mum." Tonks said. And with that, they all hugged and retired to their rooms as the hour had grown late.

Teddy ran into his parents room overly excited. Today was Christmas. He launched himself onto his parents bed seeing their sleeping forms, he started bouncing on the bed, effectively jiggling them awake. "Come on, Come on it's Christmas day! Wake up!" Teddy shouted. Remix groaned looking at the clock. Teddy it's only 6am, can't you wait a few more hours?" He asked his son. He looked again and seen his son had green hair this morning and his eyes were sparkling with excitement. He groaned again. "I suppose you can't wait can you?" He said. Tonks chuckled at the look on her husband's face. "He's still young Love, one day sleep will be important to him. Hopefully one day soon." She said yawning. Once Teddy seen they were effectively awake he bounded out headed towards his grandmother's room. He burst through Andromeda's door. "Grandma! Grandma! It's time for presents!" He yelled. Andromeda rolled over and seen her grandson standing an inch from her face. She smiled remember Nymphadora at his age. She would do the same thing albeit more clumsily bit the same thing. "Alright, Alright, let me get dressed." She told the happy boy. Teddy nodded happily and ran out of the room.

Nymphadora was getting dressed when she heard a high pitched "MOM! MOM! COME HERE!" From her son. She quickly finished getting dressed and tore out of the room looking for Teddy. She found him standing in front of the window looking outside. "Mom, LOOK!" He said pointing excitedly out the window. "SNOW!" He told his mother. Tonks looked out the window and indeed it had snowed while they were all sleeping. A few inches of sparking white powder covered the ground. Tonks smiled. It seemed the fates had heard her Christmas wish and granted it.

Remus was standing by the Christmas tree looking at his family, when Andromeda made her appearance. She put her hand on Remus's shoulder and watched her daughter and grandson stare out at the snow. "Teddy" Andromeda called. "Yes, Grandma?" He answered. "I believe I promised you snow angels if it snowed. Why don't you go put your coat on and we'll go make snow angels and wait for Uncle Harry to arrive." Andromeda told Teddy. Teddy didn't even bother to answer as her tore up the stairs looking for his coat.  
Remus and Tonks smiled at his enthusiasm. "I suppose I should grab my coat as well." Andromeda said smiling. When she came down stairs again Tonks was putting warming spells onto Teddy's clothes. "Are you ready Mister?" she asked. "YES!" Teddy yelled. "Well, come on then" she said heading out the door, with Teddy close on her heels.

As they stepped out onto the white ground, the chilly air surrounded them. Breathing in the cold air, Teddy jumped right into a giant pile of snow, burying his head in it. Andromeda watched him from the steps, a drop of tear escaping her. 'How I wish you could see him, Ted,' she said to herself. Quickly composing herself, she followed little Teddy. When he came up for air, his hair was as white as the snow he was covered in.

Lying on their backs, Andromeda and Teddy began to make snow angels in silence. It was a pleasant silence, not an awkward one. After what seemed like an hour, the two of them headed back towards the house.


	2. Chapter 2: Dramione Yule Ball

Prompt: Draco & Hermione dance at the Yule Ball

Hogwarts era

Word count: 5890 (300 each writer)

Note: The following story is a submission to the facebook group Platform 9 3/4. An Aesthetic was made as the prompt and each writer was given 24 hours to write a submission, they were then given the opportunity to write a second piece of the story.

Disclaimer: the authors of this story did not create these characters and will in no way claim ownership therein. All things Harry Potter related belong to JK Rolling.

* * *

 **Story Title :** Harry Writealong, _ **Dramione Yule Ball**_

 **Rating:** K

 **Genre:** General

 **Fanfic name :** Platform9 3/4

 **Pairing if any:** Draco/Hermione

 **Ocs if any:** None

 **Summary :** An alternate take on the Yule Ball

* * *

 **Dramione Yule Ball**

* * *

The air was crisp, and the smell of evergreen trees filled the air. Hermione had always loved Christmas time at Hogwarts with all the trees in the Great Hall and the suits of armor singing their Christmas carols.

This year, however, Christmas was going to be different, for the school was holding the Yule Ball instead of the usual feast. The atmosphere was buzzing with excitement. The girls could not contain themselves with talk of what they were wearing and who their date would be. Hermione was annoyed to say the least.

The whispered conversations and constant note passing, when they should have been paying attention in their lessons, was working her nerves. Just because classes would soon be over for the holidays did not give them excuse to slack off. As if the twi-wizard tournament hadn't already caused enough distractions and now this. Did no one else realize they were taking their O.W.L.s next year? This was a time to prepare for their futures, not some frivolous ball.

Draco sat in History of Magic, with his thoughts else where per usual. Professor Binns was about as captivating as watching the grass grow. Pansy was next to him, going on and on about the upcoming Yule Ball. If she was trying to be subtle about her desire for Draco to ask her, she was failing miserably. He had gotten the message loud and clear.

This whole thing was ridiculous. It was just another sad excuse by Dumbledore to try to impress the Durmstrang and Beauxbaton students, not to mention show off the fact that perfect Potter was a twi-wizard champion. Draco was sure Potter would take the know-it-all, Hermione Granger, as his date. That would make for quite the photo opportunity. Gods this whole school, this tournament and this ball was just pathetic.

He was brought back from his musing by a poke in the side from Pansy. For Merlin's sake, he wished Pansy and Professor Binns would both just shut up already.

As always and once again Pansy would not stop bringing up the Yule Ball. Draco did his best to block her voice out but came to the conclusion her voice was becoming more and more like nails to a chalk board. He finally glared at her with disdain in hopes she realizes that she is not helping her outgoing endeavor. She began to talk to the point of a whisper only seeing that this was not the time or place for her forwardness.  
Sliding into the motions of paying attention to the Lesson, Draco found himself looking back at the do good three-some; only to see Hermione meet his eyes and was hinting to look back to the front of the class before Professor Binns noticed. He jerked himself out of the daze knocking over his quill and ink.  
Harry and Ron giggled, as Hermione shyly smirked. She then straightens up in her seat glaring at Ron and Harry. They stop and proceed to stick their noses back into their books. Though feeling negatively towards the upcoming events, she, in the back of her mind plans her night. She only then questions; who will ask her? Will she have to ask someone herself? That feeling of not having a date or dance partner for that matter quietly ate away at her. She refocuses on the lesson and hopes no one saw that her mind was wondering.  
Someone did see. He was cleaning up ink that now has begun to stain his desk. He quickly readjusted himself into his seat trying to just barely glance over his shoulder to hide his secret fondness of her. He knew most people he associated with would not be to accepting of his choice to ask her or to be seen with her in such an event. Continuing to take a deep breath to calm himself from the mishap he sees Goyle and Crab pointing fingers at him and quietly laughing: he gives them both a harsh but quick nudge to knock it off.  
Professor Binns lesson soon ends and all of the students scurry to get all their belongings to leave in a rush. The hustle and bustle became intense and Draco unintentionally ran into Hermione, knocking the books from her arms. To keep appearances, he yells at her to watch where she is going. He ducks around a corner hoping to go back and help her pick up her books, but of course Harry does the deed instead. Shaking his head thinking his one chance to be kind to her had passed he walks off.  
Darco moves quickly back to his Common Room; of course being trailed by Crab and Goyle. Amazingly enough Pansy had already arrived in to the entrance and awaited them. Draco trudges forward, she opens her mouth to speak but before a word is released; Draco points at her and tells her to not speak one more word about the Yule Ball. She steps back looking confused.

That night, Hermione shivered as she ascended the steps to the owlry. She knew she could get a set of dress robes from Twilfit and Tattings or another of the countless robe shops that offered order by mail, but she had always had trouble letting go of the idea of pretty Muggle dresses. It was her one girly indulgence and she figured if she asked her mother, she'd be able to send a few of the choices she still kept at home.

Careful not to choose a bird that bit - the one two down from owl she was aiming for what notorious for it- when she heard it.

"Pst."

Her head swiveled, the bushy mass of hair following the movement and obscuring her vision momentarily. "Uh, hello?"

An owl on the perch to her right ruffled it's feathers and hooted softly. And then-

"Pst!"

Hermione's eyes went wide as she gasped in astonishment. "Are you...did you...?!"

"For Merlin's sake, Granger!"

Draco snarled in frustration as Hermione continued to look confused. Okay so maybe he was wearing all black and maybe he had his cloak up covering his signature white blonde hair and maybe he was standing just a bit too far into the shadows...but the girl should've been smarter than this! Draco stepped out into the weak moonlight filtering in from the high windows.

"Malfoy?"

"Yes. Come here. I'd like to speak to you, if you don't mind. "

Distrustful brown eyes followed his movement as he stepped casually to the railing stone railing just outside the door. Against her better judgement, Hermione followed and stood warily beside the Slytherin.

"We aren't friends."

The Gryffindor just stared blankly back at him and he sighed.

"Let me rephrase that. We aren't friends...but I'd like to be."

Her chocolate brown eyes widened and met his steel grey ones. Surely she couldn't have heard him correctly.

Silence reigned for a handful of heartbeats before Draco was startled by an extremely unladylike snort.

"What?!"

Laughter bounced off the cold stone as Hermione clutched her sides, her breaths coming in short, sharp pants. "You can't-I mean...ah, hah! This is a joke, right?"

Draco stared sardonically at her, his mouth twisted into a frown. "Why would you think that, Granger?"

"For one thing, you're the most arrogant, Pureblood bigot I know. For another thing, what would your parents say? And then there's how you're always calling me 'Mudblood'. And for another thing, you hate my friends. And for another thing...wait, how many things is that?"

Trying and failing miserably to hold in his chuckles, Draco smirked. "I believe you're on point number five. Continue."

"Right well...wait. Why are you acting so...nice?" She spat the word as if it were a curse and the Slytherin bristled in indignation.

"I'll have you know that I can be extremely 'nice' when the situation calls for it. Most people just assume I'm an arrogant ass, as you pointed out a moment ago."

Hermione found herself standing there with her mouth slightly open, she had never expected him to agree, or even more shocking to crack a joke. "Fine, let's say I believe you, what could you possibly want from me?"

He found himself wondering how such a smart witch could possibly be so naive, so unaware. He was sure that she would've noticed his frequent glances, his obvious warming towards her this year. Now he found himself second guessing his own wants. "You're a Malfoy, you've done this before, man up and just do it." He mumbled to himself with the express intent of making his point known, now.

She stood there trying not to giggle at the apparent pep talk he was giving himself. "Well I guess if there's nothing else you needed other than to confuse me, I'll be going. There's a lot of revising I need to do before the Christmas Holidays." She started to turn and leave when she was suddenly standing very close to Draco Malfoy and he was looking deeply into her eyes.

"So here's the thing, I know you're completely aware that the Yule Ball is this weekend. Well I think we should go together." He stopped and stared at her with his heart beating hard in his chest, sure that it might stop entirely if she refuses.

Momentarily stunned she heard herself answer before she realized she had opened her mouth, "yeah, okay, we can do that I guess." Wait what just happened?

Not wanting to give her a chance to change her mind when she began to overthink things he kissed her cheek and turns and left.

She stood there for what seemed like hours. Her hand reached up as if in slow motion and touched her cheek, her muggle born cheek, and could still feel the moisture from Draco's lips. Desperately needing to talk to someone she whirled around to the owl who was still sitting there awaiting her order sheet and exclaimed,"Umm what just happened?" The owl seemed, to her at least, to shrug in confused agreement before grabbing the order from her hand and flying off into the night. "Well he at least seemed more certain I would still want that dress than I do," she thought to herself as she walked down the stairs and headed back to the Gryffindor common room. Her mind was racing. She had hundreds of thoughts racing through her mind. Granted this was usually the case but that was usually about spells and homework and classes. This was a whole new thing. She needed someone to talk to, but who? Not Harry or Ron certainly. Hagrid maybe? He was certainly no fan of the Malfoys. The girls would just giggle and not help at all. Hermione needed more than that. "I hope she's still up," Hermione said to herself as she turned her feet and headed down the hall away from the Fat Lady's portrait. Still thinking about that kiss and with butterflies in her stomach (this was a new feeling for her) she knocked on dark mahogany door. There was the sound of footsteps and the door creaked open "Miss Granger? What are you doing out of bed?!" "I had to talk to someone Professor," replied Hermione. Minerva McGonagall looked down at her. "Alright. Come in," she said and shut the door after her.

Hermione wrung her hands together nervously. "I really am sorry about this Professor. But what I'm going to say...I just had to talk to someone about it. Harry and Ron….they wouldn't understand. And I'm not really all that close with the other girls in my year."

"Must be something pretty big then. Have a seat." Minerva watched her student sit before sitting down herself. "Now, just what is the problem?"

"Well….as of a few minutes ago, I have a date for the Yule Ball. The thing is, it's someone I hadn't expected to ask." She bit her lip briefly. "And someone Harry and Ron would definitely have a fit over." The muggleborn witch had stopped wringing her hands together and had once again unconsciously touched her cheek.

"Is that so?" The older witch raised an eyebrow at Hermione's words as her brain started mentally going through the list of possible male students that would set the younger witch's friends off, not that it took her long to determine who it was. She noticed Hermione's unconscious movement. "And it seems that along with asking you to go to the ball, Mr. Malfoy kissed your cheek as well, is that correct?" Minerva looked at Hermione in amusement.

Hermione nodded as she slowly put her hand down in her lap. "I feel strange because of it. But it's...a good kind of strange. Like...butterflies...I don't know what to make of it. What do you think Professor?"

Hermione waited for Professor McGonagall's reply nervously, she didn't know what the older woman would have to say on the matter at hand and Hermione had always looked up to her Head of House and didn't want to disappoint her.

After what seemed like hours, McGonagall replied "well dear, no one but you can decide who you are with, I personally see that you and Draco could be very happy, and maybe just maybe you can help him make some difficult decisions that he will face later in life, do you understand what I am saying Hermione?" She looked over her glasses with a speculative look.

Hermione thought about it for a few minutes and fought with herself thinking that if she did go with Malfoy and made something of a relationship with him that she would ultimately be betraying her friends.

But then on the other hand if she didn't see where this went she would surely hate herself and regret not taking the chance to have love, if that is where this lead.

Hermione eventually came to the decision that she would go and told the Professor as much, Professor McGonagall thought to herself that this was the beginning of something good. This relationship if it went as far as that could change the way things would go in the future.

Hermione thanked the Professor and as she was walking out of the office she still had her hand on the cheek that Malfoy had kissed. She probably didn't even realise that she was doing it.

Hermione then went back to the Gryffindor Common Room and went to sleep dreaming of a different future than she had planned for before.

In the morning, Hermione woke up feeling good about her decision and started to get ready for the day. The other girls in her room noticed that she had a bit of a spring in her step and wondered what had put it there.

She went about her day as normal but with a bit of a smile on her face the whole day. She went up to the library and found the Slytherin that had been in her thoughts all day at her usual table with his books open.

She was surprised to see him without his usual gang of Slytherins around but decided that it was for the best that they weren't with him.

This meant she could sit and study with him without having to worry what the others were thinking. Just as she was getting into their homework with him someone cleared their throat.

The two spun around and Draco's mouth dropped open and Hermione went to go back to reading. Because standing over their desk was none other than the Bulgarian Seeker Viktor Krum.

He was shuffling from foot to foot and was quite annoying. He then spoke directly to Hermione "ah, vell, Herminny… I was wondering if you would like to go to the ball with me?"

Hermione looked up shocked, she could see Draco instantly snap his head towards her at this question. She was surprised, yes they had studied together before but that didn't mean she was interested.

She smiled slightly and answered him "ah, I kind of already have a date" whilst looking directly at Draco.

He took a minute to register what she had said and then smirked and nodded.

Viktor was shocked and got pretty angry.

Though angry, Victor shook it off. Sure, Hermione was perfect- beautiful, smart, and could care less that Victor was famous.

"I'm so sorry. I you would've asked sooner" Hermione said, with a meaningful look on her face.

What she didn't realize was just how angry this made Harry, who overheard the whole thing...

It was at supper that night when Ron noticed the tension. "Oi, Harry. Something on your mind mate?" "It's nothing," he said, shaking Ron off.

Just then Hermione came over with a serious look on her face. "Boys. I've something to tell you. And you're not going to like it."

Harry, looking more furious than ever, chose that particular moment to explode "Hermione. I heard your conversation in the library! You're going to the Yule Ball with... Draco Malfoy?! Of all people?! What happened to our friendship?"

A tear streaked down Hermione's face, and she calmly said "Yes I am. I told you you wouldn't like it, and I knew how you would take it. But Harry- you've got to give the poor soul a chance! Underneath that tough exterior is really a sweet guy. Please, just give him a chance!"

Ron, who looked redder than a tomato, exploded as well. But this time, at Harry.  
"Oi mate! Let the lady go with who she wants to. So what you don't like him? Don't you want your friend to be happy? Isn't that what friendship is about?"

Harry glared at him and stormed out of the Great Hall, not so much as glancing back.

The next day came the Yule Ball. Hermione received a dress from her parents. A brand new one: Green and ruffly with a red necklace and black flats. It was perfect.

Attached was a note: "For our little Hermione. We miss you so, and hope you have a magical night. Just know we love you and will be awaiting your arrival come Easter!"

Hermione held the dress to her chest, and let a tear fall. Ginny. She had to find Ginny.

At precisely 5:30, Ginny and Hermione were helping each other get ready for the evenings event. Ginny did Hermiones hair in a beautiful updo, and Hermione did a simple hairstyle for Ginny.

"Oh Hermione. Green is definitely your color. You look absolutely stunning. Now go have fun- even if it is with the Malfoy boy"

"Thank you Ginny. You look beautiful as well. Your red hair with your pink dress is absolutely stunning. I know I will have fun. I don't care if people think Malfoy and I should keep our distance. Sometimes you've gotta dig deeper than the exterior."

She felt a tear coming on but wiped it away quickly and hugged Ginny.

Hermione and Draco decided to meet at the Ball. As soon as she walked in and saw the blonde hair and the gray eyes, her heart skipped a beat.

Somehow she knew this was going to be one of the greatest nights of her life.

Hermione's assumption proved to be correct, mostly. Draco was a perfect gentleman, holding out her chairs, getting her drinks, escorting her on his arm, and surprisingly stimulating and interesting debates. It was one of the best nights Hermione had experienced thus far. Until Harry found the bottle firewhisky someone had smuggled in. That's when the whole night went pear shaped. In more words than Hermione, or Draco wanted to remember, Harry ended up sprawled on the floor after a few choice words and a well placed right hook from Hermione.

Hermione thought back to the beginning of the evening, before everything took a turn for the worse...

Draco had met her outside of the Gryffindor Tower. He was wearing smart, black dress robes and his platinum fringe hung becomingly over his face. When Hermione took a step forward, feeling uneasy in her periwinkle gown that flared flirtatiously around her legs, she noticed he smelled quite pleasantly of cinnamon tea and apples.

He extended one white gloved hand and her breath caught in her throat. Why was she feeling so silly? It was just Malfoy, her enemy of sorts, as of just a day before.

Summoning her inner lioness, she took a deep breath and walked with Malfoy to the Great Hall, arm and arm.

"I'm surprised you managed to tame those curls, Granger," Malfoy drawled.

Even with the underlying dig, Hermione could not help but preen under the compliment. The Sleekeazy's Hair Potion had come in handy. "With perfect O's in Charms what did you expect?"

Malfoy chuckled darkly and the sound washed over her in a blissful haze.

They made it to the entrance and Hermione's eyes widened in fascination at the way the Great Hall had been transformed into a lovely winter wonderland. Sparkling dresses and tinkling lights caught her rapt attention. From the corner of her eye she saw a flash of black in the corner of the room and what looked to be a silver mask. The thought struck her as odd, but she didn't have time to expound on it before Malfoy was speaking to her again.

"Would you like me to get you a Butterbeer? I'd better get to the table before Theo slips in some firewhiskey."

She pressed her lips in a thin line, suppressing a smirk.

He raised his eyebrows speculatively. "That is, unless you want it with firewhiskey."

"I'll start with the Butterbeer." She smiled graciously, and he left to retrieve the two crystal glasses.

It was at that point, that Hermione noticed the others that had been watching the exchange, including one very disgruntled looking Pansy Parkinson.

For a pretty enough girl, Pansy Parkinson had the distinctive ability to become incredibly ugly with her face contorting into a snarl like grimace. Her eyes never leaving Draco and Hermione's joined hands. In all honesty though she wasn't sure why she was so upset, she already knew that she didn't really want Draco, she knew she was supposed to want him, it was expected. She knew he was the wizard she was supposed to be with, pureblood from a noble house and wealth spare, however he was not the wizard who held her interest, not really. No, the wizard she found fascinating was the one she was supposed to hate, and on the surface she put on a good show. Nobody would believe the Slytherin Ice Princess in fact fancied the boy who lived, that's right, she like Harry Potter. Her father would explode and her mother would faint, yes, he was the last wizard she should want. She saw him walk in with one of those boring Patil twins, she didn't know nor care which one, but she had a flash of hope when she noticed he didn't seem to be happy, least of all by the witch on his arm.

Hermione sat waiting for Draco to return trying not to think about the many sets of eyes on her. She had hoped that Harry would let this go and enjoy his time tonight, he was after all a champion and deserved an amazing night. What she hadn't expected was not ten minutes into the evening her friend would start in on her.

Harry walked into the dance already upset. He wasn't with the girl he liked, his best friend had abandoned and betrayed him and to top it all off, he was expected to dance, in front of everyone.

He saw Hermione sitting there staring at Malfoy and saw red. That git was the worst and not even Ron would back him up in his anger. He didn't even know why it made him so angry, it just did. He wasn't jealous, he truly wasn't, he only saw Hermione as a friend, more like a sister, and Malfoy wasn't the one for her, she should be smart enough to see that. With that in mind he decided to go tell her just that. Walking up to Hermione he opened his mouth and that's when it all went to hell.

"Honestly Hermione, I thought you were smart. Everyone claims you're the brightest witch of our time and yet you're acting incredibly stupid!" Harry was interrupted by not one but three separate hands, two were male, but it was the small feminine hand coming directly at his jaw he should've been paying attention to.

That small feminine hand happened to be Hermione's. She landed a rough right hook along Potter's jawline. He flew back swiftly smashing into the floor completely sprawled out.  
Draco rushed to Hermione's side. She hunched over shaking her hand not realizing how painful it would be to punch someone like she did. She looked up with a pained smirk at Draco. He held her up, laughed " That's a strong hook Granger."  
She giggled"Thank you...eesh, it hurts." He guided her over to another table and sat her down. He pulled out his wand and used the healing charm on her hand. "There you go. All better. "Now that our night has been slightly rearranged, instead of Butter Beer how about a dance?" She glanced over at Potter, he was barely coming to. " Draco, I would love to go dancing." They stood up hand in hand walking towards the dance floor. If anyone was looking at them, they would see two very happy people.  
They danced for what seemed like hours. Hermione feeling beyond happy and Draco smiling endlessly. She could barely contain herself with all of the excitement around her. A slow waltz came on, Draco grabbed her hand gently and lead her into the movements of the a waltz.

As they danced, Draco took a moment to gently kiss the hand Hermione had used to punch Potter with even though it was already healed. "Thank you Granger. I know that couldn't have been easy to do. Though I must admit that I am rather glad it wasn't me on the receiving end of that. I learned my lesson after last year.." He smirked. "You earned a lot of respect from me after that."

Hermione blushed and fondly remembered the memory of when she'd gotten Draco last year, the memory causing her to laugh. "You would think after seeing that, he would've known better than to make me mad."

"You would think. But sometimes it takes being on the receiving end to actually get the point through. I hope for your sake, he's learned his lesson." Draco smiled a real genuine one.

Hermione smiled in return. "I hope so as well."

"Enough about that." He dipped his head. "You look absolutely gorgeous tonight." He whispered in her ear and didn't hide the smirk that graced his lips at the sight of the smile on hers and the blush on her cheeks.

Hermione could only blush at the whispered compliment. Though her heart was on cloud nine just from that one bit. At least for tonight, she could feel as if someone didn't think her to be a fragile doll who needed her battles fought for her. She knew good and well that Draco could've easily stepped in on her behalf, but he hadn't, which meant so much to her. And it meant just as much that Draco was making her feel like a princess in a fairytale with her prince charming.

Draco whisked Hermione around the dance floor for a few more numbers before leaning over and whispering, his breath radiating warmth on her ear, "Would you fancy a walk through the gardens? I would love a moment alone away from all the noise."

Hermione blushed, wondering what he had in mind for this alone time. "Sure, let's take a walk," she replied trying hard to contain the certain nervousness she felt.

Draco took her by the hand and lead her out the side door into the beautifully decorated gardens. There were lights strung throughout and snow was lightly falling. It's just like a movie, thought Hermione as the strolled down the path. Draco was fidgeting with his Malfoy crest ring, leaving Hermione to wonder if he too was nervous.

They soon came upon a bench in a secluded area off the path, it was underneath a breathtaking tree strung with thousands of lights. He gestured for her to take a seat, after brushing the lightly fallen snow of the bench. Even though it was snowing, it wasn't the least bit chilly. It was just perfect.

Draco turned to look into Hermione's caramel colored eyes, while taking both her hands in his.

"I've had a great time tonight, Hermione and I think you have, as well," Draco said nervously, but he never took his eyes off her. "I brought you out here to ask you something."

Hermione's mind was reeling with an exponential amount of thoughts. He wants to ask me something, oh dear Merlin. She nodded for him to continue.

"Like I said, I have thoroughly enjoyed your company tonight. However, I am left to wonder where we stand after the ball?"

"What do you mean, where do we stand?" Hermione asked with a quizzical look. Gods she wished she had more experience in the boy department than hanging out with Harry and Ron. Maybe then she would not have felt so utterly oblivious to what he was trying to say.

"God lord woman, I thought you were the brightest witch of our age? Can't you deduce that I am trying to ask you if we are going to continue seeing each other?" Draco replied with his characteristic smirk.

"Oh, OH!" Hermione replied wide eyed. "You mean if we are going to start dating? Like boyfriend and girlfriend?" To say she was flabbergasted was an understatement, never would see have thought she would be here with Draco Malfoy having this conversation.

"Yes, Granger, I am asking you to be my girlfriend. So?" Draco asked with exasperation.

Hermione paused for a moment, looking into those steel grey eyes before replying, "Yes."

When Draco heard the words yes come out of Hermiones mouth he was overwhelmed and excited at the same time.

He never imagined that she would ever see a reason to be with him. He pulled her to him and kissed her until he needed to pull back for some air.

She smiled shyly up at him and said "wow, nothing has ever made me feel so…. I can't even describe the feeling to you, this is the first time I have felt this excited and scared at the same time".

Draco couldn't let go of Hermione from the hut he had pulled him into he felt like if he let go that she would disappear, that everything would end and the one happy thing he had in his life would be gone forever.

He couldn't let this end no matter what happened this couldn't end. He would work hard to keep this going whatever this was that they had was his saving grace.

They both knew that they would have to go back to the castle, back to the ball but wanted to stay as they were for just a little bit longer. To stay in their bubble.

They heard a noise and then heard the voice of their potions professor talking to someone about something showing signs of activeness and knew that they would have to try and be quiet as they were moving back into the castle.

"Come on. Let's head back."

Hermione's brow wrinkled at Draco's rushed whispers. "But-what..."

A sharp, pleading look silenced her as Draco laced their fingers together. He dragged her gently through the gardens, staying in the shadows as he led her back toward the warmth and music of the Great Hall.

"Draco, wait!"

The blond sighed as his new girlfriend pulled him to a stop. Her caramel colored eyes were wide and worried. "What were they talking about?"

Grey eyes bored into her and her lip found it's way between her teeth. He knew this would be a deal breaker. What could he possibly say or do that would make this alright? They were on opposite sides of a war neither of them wished to fight and he knew exactly how quickly things were going to change.

Draco pulled them into an alcove just inside the entrance hall, his hands winding their way around Hermione's waist. He nuzzled into her neck, inhaling her exquisite scent; he knew this would be the last time he was afforded the privilege. He just knew as soon as he answered her question, she'd push him away.

"You know what it was about, Hermione. You know what's happening."

Her breath hitched and he tried to suppress the bubble of emotion welling in his chest. This was it, this was where he lost her before he ever really even had her.

"You mean...Voldemort?"

He pulled back, his eyes closed tightly against the disgust he could hear in her voice. Against his better judgement, he nodded.

"Draco."

His head shook back and forth slowly as he refused to open his eyes. Then his skin was suffused with a warmth he had not expected as her small hand cupped his cheek.

"Draco, please look at me." His eyes shone with tears he refused to shed as he did as she asked. "Voldemort is coming back. Isn't he."

It was not a question, he knew. But he nodded silently anyway.

"Well." Hermione straightened up, her eyes shining with new purpose as she purposefully linked their hands together once more. "I guess we'll just have to figure this out. Together."


	3. Chapter 3: Harry's First Christmas

Prompt: What was Harry's first Christmas in Godric's Hollow like?

Hogwarts era

Word count: 3528 (300 each writer)

Note: The following story is a submission to the facebook group Platform 9 3/4. An Aesthetic was made as the prompt and each writer was given 24 hours to write a submission, they were then given the opportunity to write a second piece of the story.

Disclaimer: the authors of this story did not create these characters and will in no way claim ownership therein. All things Harry Potter related belong to JK Rolling.

* * *

 **Story Title :** Harry Writealong, _**Harry's First Christmas**_

 **Rating:** K

 **Genre:** General

 **Fanfic name :** Platform9 3/4

 **Pairing if any:** None

 **Ocs if any:** None

 **Summary :** What was Harry's first Christmas in Godric's Hollow like?

* * *

 **Harry's First Christmas**

* * *

It was December in Godric's Hollow. The first snowfall was coming down as the sun hit the sky at 7 a.m. James, Lily, and Harry awoke that morning trying to figure out what they still needed to gather for Harry's first Christmas. As they got up and headed towards the living room, Harry ran up and wrapped his arms around James' left leg. James had a happy grin on his face. He adjusted his glasses that scooted down his nose. Waddling into the kitchen with Harry in tow, James started to prepare breakfast. Lily headed toward the living room and turned on the radio. In the background, she heard the soft tune of Silent Night playing. "What a wonderful way to start our morning, don't you think James?" She said. "Only a week left until Christmas comes" He spoke. Harry unlatched himself and proceeded to grab his teddy bear out of his room. Lily adjusted her crimson robe that seemed to fall when she sat in the chair at the window.  
After a few minutes the smell of bacon emanated throughout the house. James was just finishing making the food, and started to put it on plates to bring to the dining room table. Harry came down the hallway with his teddy in hand, and sat down in his seat. Lily joined shortly behind. As the food arrived they were all hungry. Eggs, bacon, toast, butter, and jam was neatly placed on their plates. The steam from the coffee was billowing out of their cups. Harry immediately devoured his scrambled eggs. Lily produced a piece of paper to write down what they needed to get still. In her fancy cursive writing she scribbled out a list. At the top of it was a Christmas tree. Under that was a few gifts for Harry. Below that was the mistletoe.  
James after taking a few bites looked longingly out the window. The snowflakes were sticking to the glass panes. "Look Harry! It's snowing!" James said excitedly. Harry jumped out of his chair and headed to the window. Harry stuck his face on the pane and started making funny faces. The cold glass made his cheeks rosy red. He released his face as the cold got to him. He giggled contently. "Mama. Mama. Mama." Is all harry could get out. Lily chuckled, got up from her seat and joined Harry at the window.

It was almost Christmas eve when all of a sudden Lily said "James Harry said Daddy!" Then James came downstairs when he had heard the news

James came running downstairs. "Omg did he?! No way!" He dropped the decorations in his hand and quickly knelt down in front of Harry who was happily mumbling away. "Harry. Say 'daddy'. Say 'daaaddyy.'"  
Lily pointed at James. "Harry, who is this?"  
Harry smiled at James and put a tiny hand on his cheek. "Daaaddy."  
James's heart melted instantly. A glow came to his face as he picked Harry up and hugged him tightly. "Daddy loves you so much, buddy."  
Harry giggled as his arms wrapped around James's neck. "I wuh daddy."  
Lily felt happy tears roll down her cheeks as she watched. She put arms around them both. "My handsome men."  
James chuckled warmly. "My beautiful family."

Later that day around 3pm, Lily bustled about getting Harry dressed, his baby bag already packed. "James, are you almost ready? Babe? We have to go shopping, like soon! And Sirius is waiting on us!" It was almost Christmas Eve with three days left. They had to hurry.  
James stood in front of the bathroom mirror. It was like war, struggling with his stubborn hair. Ugh. He grabbed the gel. "Uhh...just a minute dear!" He took a glob and smacked it on. He smoothed it down then took a step back, smirking. That'll have to do. He rushed out of the bathroom and stood grinning in front of Lily with his coat and scarf on. "Ready!" He saw she already had Harry in his baby broom seat all bundled up in his Gryffindor hat and scarf. Harry cooed as he played with a stuffed Snowy owl.  
Lily turned to James and giggled, seeing his hair sticking up but knowing he put obvious effort into it.  
His grin slipped. "What?"  
She smirked and kissed his lips. "Nothing, dear. Let's go."  
They grabbed their family broom, a slightly elongated Silver Arrow, attached Harry's broom seat on, and flew to Sirius's house. James curved the broom expertly as they landed softly on the front lawn. Lily detached Harry as Sirius came outside, all smiles. "Prongs! Lily! Little Harry!"  
They all exchanged hugs and Lily kissed Sirius's cheek. "Hi Padfoot. Thank you so much for watching him. We won't be gone long."  
Sirius waved her gratitude. "Lily, you never have to thank me. My heart and home...open to you all, always."  
Lily and James kissed Harry goodbye and waved as they flew off.

Arriving at Diagon Alley, James took out his wand. "Reducio."  
A purple light flashed and their broom shrunk down to fit in his pocket. They began strolling down the cobbled street among the hustle and bustle, enjoying the Christmas music playing around them as they looked through windows and wandered in and out of busy shops. Lily found the most adorable booties with lion cubs on them that moved and meowed. She absolutely fanned over the "Wizard's First Wand" toys that changed brilliant colours and played cute tunes when handled. And then she came across the Puffskeins.  
"Oh James, look at these!"

James agreed that a puffskeins would be an adorable gift for their little one but convinced Lily they would need to come back at the end of the week to pick it up. Hiding a living creature until Christmas was going to be a little difficult.  
They crossed the street to the Apothecary. Lily always loved getting Mistletoe. She would hide it all over the house so she could constantly get kisses from her handsome husband. Not that she ever needed prompting to do so but it was a nice tradition. As she walked the aisles of the little shop she took in the all of the scents around her. She loved the smell of Christmas. She turned the corner and almost ran right into Molly Weasley.  
"Oh hello there Molly."  
Molly seemed frazzled as always. Bustling about with a list almost as tall as she was she looked as if she were about to cry. Lily pulled friend in for a hug.  
"Is everything alright dear? Are the children okay? You know if you need any help you can always come to me and James." This must have been the wrong words because suddenly Mrs. Weasley burst into tears.  
Through the tears Molly tried to get out a few words but all Lily caught was "I haven't even told Arthur yet. " Lily was very confused. She invited her friend for a cup of coffee to talk. Lily found James at the Christmas tree lot and explained where she would be and gave him the list. They still needed to find Harry that perfect first Christmas present but she needed to comfort her friend.  
As the women sat for coffee Molly had collected herself. She took a deep breath and said, "Im pregnant." Lily gasped. After all Molly had just had Ron in March. "You have to tell Arthur, Molly. He will be thrilled. The best Christmas gift ever." The women talked for a while and then went on their separate ways. Lilly's head was full of thoughts of new babies and was excited to get home to her own little one. She met up with James and they both headed off in search of the perfect gift for Harry.

Nearly 3 hours later, having nearly forgotten about making a withdrawal at Gringotts to pay for all their shopping, the Potters' were finally done trying to search for the perfect gift for Harry. They found numerous other gifts for other family membersand friends but unfortunately, the gift hunt for their only child proved to be more difficult then they originally thought. Sirius Black was the godfather of Harry Potter and best friends to James Potter, so naturally as a first time godfather, he made sure that Harry would be spoiled rotten from the time Harry was born all the way until his 1st birthday. The Potter's finally had to remind Sirius just how many toys Harry already had, and pleaded with him not to buy anything else until Christmas. They worried that finding the perfect Christmas gift would become a challenge simply due to the fact that Harry, as loved as he was, had more toys than what he actually needed (or could play with) but they still wanted to keep their Christmas Spirits merry and bright for Harry. And as they passed Quality Quidditch Supplies for the 5th time, Lily caught sight of a tiny broom stick in the display window and stopped short, staring at the miniature looking broomstick with awe and quickly called James back over to where she stood. "James, look!"

"What is it dear" "The perfect gift I have finally found it, it only took me 5 times to pass it by, but James this is it. Do you remember how we felt when we finally got our wands?" "Yeah it was like heaven" "Exactly, this is the one James, let's go check it out" So James and Lily entered Quality Quidditch Supplies and asked the lady at the counter if they could look at the tiny broomstick in the window. The lady went to the display window and picked up the tiny broomstick that Lily was in such aww of. "This is such a cute broomstick and it's so tiny it will be perfect for our Harry" "Ma'am what exactly does this broomstick do" asked James. "Well it's what we call a message broomstick" "What do you do with it?" "You can record a message up to 5 minutes long and it stays on the broomstick until you delete it. You can only have one message at a time. It also lights up to any house color you choose it to" "Oh My Gosh James we have to get this for our little Harry." "How much does this cost ma'am" James asked the lady. It cost 2 sickles and 2 knuts." Replied the lady. "Lily come here we need to talk about his before we decide." "James I know what you are thinking, you're thinking it cost too much for a 5-month old baby but just think he will cherish it forever and ever." "Hmmm" "James we have been looking all day long for the perfect gift and now we finally found it and you just say hmmm?" "Your right my love this is the absolute perfect gift, ok we can get it for our Harry" "Oh James" Lily squeaked this is why I love you so much" James just laughed and pulled out 2 sickles and 2 knuts and handed it to the lady. "If you want we can wrap this for you at no extra cost if you are interested in that" "No its ok" James said "My wife and I would like to record the message before we wrap it but thank you for the suggestion." "Absolutely no problem, have a nice day" "Thank you, you too" James and Lily walked out of the store super happy knowing they finally found the perfect gift and hoping that their son would cherish the present for all his life. "Are we ready to go get our Harry, I'm sure he has tired Sirius out and I miss my baby" Absolutely my love" James pulled out the broomstick that he had made smaller and used Engorgio to bring it back to full length and Lily and James rode out of Diagon Alley on their way to Sirius's house to pick up their baby boy and take him back home.

James and Lilly hurried to pick up Harry and then took their time heading home. "I hope poor Molly is feeling better" Lilly whispered to James as he laid Harry in his crib. They tip toed out of the room after gazing for a moment on their sweet sleeping baby boy, both of their minds in the same place. Once they went down the stairs James turned and pulled a teary-eyed Lilly into a hug. "I know dear, I know" he said as he looked into those emerald green eyes he loved so much. "One day, Harry will have sisters and brothers." "You're right" Lilly said. "But tonight let's focus on making the baby upstairs first Christmas as magical as can be." They lit a fire, made 2 steaming cups of hot chocolate, and set down to wrap all the gifts for their family and friends.

he next morning James woke up to his infant son's cries. He hurriedly turned off the monitoring charm, before it could wake Lily, and went to get his son. After a quick clothing and nappy change James took Harry downstairs to get him a bottle. He settled them both into a rocking chair in front of the fireplace and gave Harry the bottle. James stared down into his son's bright emerald eyes and felt his chest ache with the love he had for his baby boy.

"I know times are dark, buddy, but you have such a bright future ahead of you. Your Mum and I love you more than anything on this Earth. You are our whole world," James whispered, tearing up slightly, before kissing his son's head.

Once Harry was finished James stood and made his way to the kitchen to make some tea, Harry giggling on his hip. James danced and bounced around as he prepared his tea, making Harry laugh some more. Lily leaned against the doorframe, watching her two men laughter together.

"Is this a private party or can I join too?" She finally asked.

James looked up and locked eyes with his wife. A warm smile crossed his face as he swept her up with the arm not holding Harry and proceeded to dance around the room with her too. Their laughter filled their house.

Lunch time rolled around, but little Harry was throwing a fit. Whenever food was placed in front of him, he pushed it away. "No," he said over and over again.

"Sounds like my godson has learned a new word," Sirius said, stepping out of the fireplace.

"James, you called Padfoot?"

"I was out of ideas."

Sirius looked down at the food on the tray of Harry's highchair. With a small flick of his wand, he made the lion shaped chicken nuggets come to life.

Harry giggled with delight when the lions began to roar at each other. "Rawr, Rawr," he said.

"What would we do without you Padfoot?" James asked.

" Let's hope you don't have to find out, Prongs" Sirius replied.

The three adults sat down and watched as Harry finally picked up a chicken nugget and bit down on the lions head.

James, Lily and Sirius sat watching Harry eat his chicken nuggets for a moment. "Sirius do you mind watching Harry for a moment while we go record a message for our son" "Sure I have nowhere to be I'm free all day" Sirius stated. Lily and James went upstairs so they could record their message for Harry's Christmas gift. So James got the little broomstick out of the closet that he had put in there yesterday and found the record button on the bottom of the handle. "Harry James Potter this is your mum speaking you are the best thing that happened to us and we love you very much and hope to be around until you grow old and grey." Harry this is your dad speaking one day you will become a wonderful wizard and attend the greatest wizarding school in the world. We love you so much Merry Christmas son" After James and Lily listened to the message a few times to make sure there was nothing they missed they read the incantation that would make the broom stick light up in Gryffindor colors, because they hoped one day Harry would be a Gryffindor. There were 2 buttons on the broomstick handle one said Play and the other said house color. James pressed the house color button to make sure it lit up in Gryffindor colors and it did. "Ok I think that is everything we did it correctly" James stated. "Why don't you go back down stairs with Padfoot and little Harry while I get around for the day because I have a lot of gifts to finish wrapping. Molly wants us to go to her house tonight for dinner and present opening so I told her we would be there." Lily said. "Alright" said James. Lily went into the bathroom and started to get her bath water ready: I wonder if Harry is going to like his present. I should probably call Molly and ask her if there is anything she might want us to bring with us tonight. Lily wondered to herself.  
Meanwhile downstairs:  
"Aww I see he is still eating his nuggets that you enchanted Padfoot." "Yup he only has one left and he even ate his carrots too." "Are you going to Molly and Arthur's tonight for our Christmas Celebration, there will be lots of food and gifts." "Absolutely Prongs I wouldn't miss it for anything." "Did you know Molly is pregnant again" "She is? Aww has she told Arthur yet?" "I don't know to be honest" "Ah well if she hasn't already told him I think she should tell him tonight when we are opening gifts. That would be the best Christmas present for Arthur." Sirius stated. "Yes it would be" Lily and I are working on another one as well." "Woah there stallion calm down she just had Harry 5 months ago don't you think you should wait until he is older to have another" Sirius asked

"Wait until he's older? Oh come on Padfoot, that takes the fun out of everything," James said with a grin.

"Are you trying to be like Molly and Arthur? Bill wasn't even out of nappies before Charlie was born, and now the same thing is about to happen again. I hope this one's a girl," Sirius said as Harry finished off his nuggets.

"That would make a difference. Hey, do you think we should invite Remus along for the festivities tonight?"

"That wouldn't be wise. It's a Full Moon," Sirius replied.

"Oh that's right, Remus' furry problem."

Neither noticed Lily standing in the doorway, until Harry suddenly looked up. "Momma. Momma" James and Sirius both looked up.

"It's too bad that Remus can't come. James, I'm gonna floo Molly and see if she needs us to bring anything tonight." Lily turned and walked away.

"How long was she standing there?" Sirius asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine, my friend," James replied, picking Harry up from his highchair.

As the boys played with Harry after removing him from the highchair, Lily made her way over to the burrow via the floo network. BAM! Inbound into the fireplace she went with a big green burst of flame.  
"Hello, Molly." She chimed in. "Why hello there dear, what brings you here?" Molly smiled. "Well I wanted to check to see what we needed to bring for Christmas dinner tonight?" "Oh for heaven sakes Lily, just your company would do." Lily smiled as well. Lily looked around checking to see if the family was home to greet them. The house was empty it seemed. Molly motioned for her to sit down in the chair next to where Arthur usually sat. "Arthurs finishing up some business at work, won't you stay and keep me company?" Molly had a whisper in her voice. Lily nodded and asked her if she had any tea. "Coming right up." As the tea was bubbling on the stove Lily saw that Molly had puffy eyes from crying earlier. Lily asked Molly if she told Arthur yet, about the pregnancy. Molly decided to wait to tell Arthur until tonight so the whole family could be part of the celebration. Molly finally came to terms with the hormones brewing inside her. Lily thought it would be a fantastic idea.  
The tea kettle whistled a high pitch sound to announce that it was ready. Molly flicked her wand towards the fridge and out came a handful of apple tarts. Lily's favorite. After an hour of talking Lily finally got up from the table. She insisted on bringing dessert at least. Lily made some delicious desserts after all. She thought to herself what she could bring with her. Peanut butter pie, banana cream pie, apple pie, pumpkin pie, and maybe some of those yummy muggle cookies called thumbprints. She waved goodbye and used the powder that was attached to the side of the fireplace. With her hand, firmly on the sand she spoke "Home". Off she swirled into the bright green oblivion.


	4. Chapter 4: It's Not Much, But It's Home

Prompt: Yule time at the Burrow

Hogwarts era

Word count: 6072 (300 each writer)

Note: The following story is a submission to the facebook group Platform 9 3/4. An Aesthetic was made as the prompt and each writer was given 24 hours to write a submission, they were then given the opportunity to write a second piece of the story.

Disclaimer: the authors of this story did not create these characters and will in no way claim ownership therein. All things Harry Potter related belong to JK Rolling.

* * *

 **Story Title :** Weasley Writealong, _ **It's Not Much, But It's Home**_

 **Rating:** K

 **Genre:** General

 **Fanfic name :** Platform9 3/4

 **Pairing if any:** None

 **Ocs if any:** None

 **Summary:** The Weasleys Celebrate Christmas

* * *

It's Not Much, But It's Home

* * *

24 December 1998  
The Burrow

The stockings were hanging, presents wrapped, and delicious aromas filled every nook of the Burrow. It was clear that Molly was keeping herself busy today. She'd even gone and put up the silly mistletoe. Yet despite the festive setting, the Burrow was still wanting, she thought.  
Molly mechanically moved about the kitchen casting her usual cooking and cleaning spells. She was oddly quiet as she simply went through the motions of the preparations. She'd wrapped the hand knitted sweaters and baked the treats but all done without her usual spirit. It was all done by determined force of habit. She would make it as lovely as possible… considering.  
Molly knew that many families were celebrating more so this Yule than any previously. The fear of being murdered in their homes ended with Voldemort's defeat in May. She didn't blame them for drinking more eggnog than was good for them or for singing far too gaily. They were allowed to celebrate wholeheartedly since their families came through the war without loss.  
Other families, like her own, were unfortunately left facing this holiday mourning loved ones and finding it difficult to be festive. Each family member felt to some degree that merriment was somehow disrespectful to the dead. This partly explained why Molly halfhearted went about conjuring decorations which was always her favorite task. There was also her concern over the twin that had survived that left her depressed.  
"Poor George", she said to no one as she added more glittering streamers to the banister.

Same Day  
The Leaky Cauldron

Poor George though wasn't really poor at all. He was the sole owner of a thriving business and living in the swanky flat above the joke shop on Diagon Alley. Yet none of that mattered because it couldn't fill the emptiness that went straight to his core.  
It was just starting to snow as he'd wandered over to the Leaky Cauldron with intent on drowning his sorrow. In truth he hadn't wandered. He knew the way to the pub far too well. He also trusted Tom the old landlord because Tom knew just how much was too much for George.  
Today though was a different day altogether. George arrived carrying a package wrapped in red paper and topped with a orange bow. He placed it reverently on the bar. Tom felt his eyes grow oddly misty when he read the tag.  
"To Fred"  
It was clear even to Tom, that the twin left behind was struggling to cope. Tom set down two glasses and filled each with firewhiskey. George's glass would empty and refill steadily. The other glass would remain untouched... for Fred.  
A few hours later George hit the bottom of the bottle.  
"No solace tonight." Tom mumbling mostly to himself, then sent the barmaid to notify someone that George needed collecting.  
Poor George was seeing double when Ron and Harry arrived to sober him up and get him to the Burrow in time for dinner.

Life was a blur after Fred. Home was home, but it never had the same feel.

He never quite knew how to mend the pieces, the way his mom would stitch old clothing, you can't quite repair a broken soul that way. He would really try to get in the spirit of the holidays for his beloved mum, who always tried so hard to keep the family together.  
She would be a little upset to find out he and George wouldn't be there, but that spunk in protecting her children would resurface, he knew.

The wizarding world had been walking around in melancholy after the third wizarding war ended, and frankly Ron was sick of it. Granted, he was easily sick of a lot of things, and it also took great courage to muster every ounce of bravery, but he knew he must.

He could have his cauldron cake and eat it too, he thought as he shoved three into his mouth. At least food would never let him down. The same way his brother felt about alcohol lately. He was done picking him out of another bar though. It was time for his brother to move on and he'd help him do it, for all of the rest of his sympathy had run out, he was never much of a sympathizer.

With a flash of light he knew it was time. He gathered his belongings, the cloak of an old friend, remnants of a broken wand as a good luck charm, although how much sense that made he couldn't quite make out, and a love letter to cherish the warmth and wisdom of the most prized witch he'd once had the chance to love, but lately had not been stepping up to the plate, and he was tired of doing just that. He had to prove his worth to the witch he so dearly cherished. This time Harry and Hermione would not be around- this time it was a new Weasley duo taking on the dark arts of the wizarding world.

He roused George, for they were going to get back every single death eater that secretly still met in Knockturn alley every 5th Sunday. The wizarding world had no end for these. However, he hoped they could kill some off in the spirit of Christmas, as morbid as an Avada Kedavra replacement of a Merry Christmas wish was, but that was more of a muggle thing anyway. Much more an Arthur thing. His father's curiosity had been passed through magical lines, and he could feel the unquenchable urge running through him, begging to be released from the confines of the warm embrace of his mother that had held him back so long. Hesitation would no longer be a part of his was time to embrace the change. Hopefully he'd be back in time for that for Christmas though. The point was bringing spirit back into The beloved Burrow.

Ron and George both took their cloaks and stepped outside in the snowy street. A grim determination was set on their faces. There was not a soul outside in this weather and so they arrived at Knockturn Alley without meeting anybody. They crept closer to the only lit window and listened to the voices inside.  
Meanwhile at the Ministry for Magic, Arthur Weasley packed his bag, he had promised Molly to finish work early to help her with the preparations. He found himself whistling "You Charmed the Heart Right Out of Me" to himself. Arthur never really liked Celestina Warbeck but it was one of Molly's favourite singers and the tradition to listen to her with the whole family had quite grown to him. Lost in thought, he didn't at fist realize that Percy was standing in the door. Things were still a bit awkward at work between Arthur and his son. He couldn't quite forget what he had done to his family only a year ago. Molly, of course, had welcomed him right back in the family and Arthur was trying hard to forget the past. After all, he got one son back whereas another was gone forever...  
Together they both set off home to the Burrow where Molly would be eagerly awaiting them.

The air was tight between the two Weasleys. Even though a year had passed, nothing seemed to have changed much. Regardless of how hard Arthur had tried to let go of the past, he simply couldn't do it. On their way to the doors, Mr. Weasley's mind was warped with two red heads lightening up the day at every given moment. It was unbearable to think that that day would never come back.

Percy, on the other hand, was trying not to leave any stone unturned when it came to redemption. From supporting Ginny to pursue a career in Quidditch, to showing up at the family store to demonstrate his support, he wanted to be the son and brother he had neglected to be.

When the two Weasleys reached home, it seemed as though nothing had changed, even though that was the complete opposite. No raucous to welcome them home, not a single sound. Without looking at each other the two of them went to their respective rooms, one to greet a once jolly woman, and one to contemplate all the decisions he'd made that led up to that moment.

The boys sat listening at the window, trying to determine just who they might be up against...when suddenly George's blood ran cold. He wasn't entirely sure why the sudden voice had made him react this way, but he had a feeling. Although he hadn't heard the deep muffled tone before, he just knew this was the voice that had cast the curse that had killed his twin...  
"George, you good...?" He heard Ron's voice in the distance but he couldn't tear his concentration away from that voice. "George...?" "Shh...!" He replied abruptly. Someone inside had been calling for the voice. Had he heard the name correctly...'Crooked...?' No...'Rookwood. Augustus Rookwood.' He heard it clearly that time and now he needed to put a face to pair with the deepening hatred he suddenly felt deep in his gut.

As George began to stand his wand in hand and determination growing in his eyes, Ron grabbed his arm and yanked him back to the crouching position. "Who is it?" Ron whispered pulling the twin back to the moment. "Rookwood, the one who..." his throat closed around the rest of the sentence and fire burned in his eyes. "Alright then," Ron sat up a little straighter, "Let's go get him!"

Rookwood shot a disapproving glare at the hooded figure who had called his name. Even now, especially now, it was imperative that they remain low to the ground, and the blithering idiot had all but shouted his name to the world. Not that there was much of the world outside, he thought as his eyes flicked over to the window, then narrowed upon hearing a slight noise from outside. Motioning for quiet from the intimate gathering, he rose silently and inspected the scene outside the window. Knockturn Alley, not usually a bustling hub of wizards, was even more deserted tonight. Rookwood's eyes landed on a pair of footprints that had raised through the snow, he followed them and saw they stopped abruptly around the corner from his window. Frowning, he motioned for one if the hooded figures to open the door, just as a pair of redheaded men burst forward. Rookwood faltered, as though seeing a ghost, except this ghost had only one ear. With a satisfied smirk, his brain connected the dots and he declared "Well well, if it isn't the damaged twin, coming for payback. Wanting to end up like him are you?"

George stood frozen. The hatred and anger he felt was palpable. It was like an electric current in the air surrounding them. Ron stood perfectly still, glancing back and forth between George and Rookwood, as they just stood there glaring at one another. George with pure hatred in his eyes; Rookwood with a smirk and an evil glint in his. Just as Rookwood went for his wand, Ron - who had never before showed any prowess for non-verbal spell casting - pointed his wand and silently stunned Rookwood so powerfully that the wizard stood there looking like a statue. Ron's jaw dropped. George stood there slackjawed as well, as Ron whispered "I did it" over and over again.

Shaking his head and snapping out of it, he grabbed George and shook him on the shoulder to get him out of his shocked state. He put a finger to his lips, making sure that George wouldn't make a sound to alert the other Death Eaters. Thinking quickly, Ron grabbed onto George and the statue of Rookwood, and apparated with a *crack* out of Knockturn Alley and into the apartment above the joke shop. Thinking quickly, Ron - with his newfound ability to do non-verbal magic - silently performed the spells to confine Rookwood with ropes encasing most of his body.

George, who had moved into the kitchen, was pouring himself a drink of Fire-Whiskey when Ron had finished with Rookwood and gone looking for him. "George, you have to keep a straight head right now!" He slapped the drink out of his hands, and it crashed in a liquid mess of shattered glass to floor. "WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME KILL HIM?! WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT, RON?!"

Ron looked at George with a fiery determination and a hardened confidence he had not known before. "I couldn't let you turn into him. I couldn't let you ruin your soul for that waste." George, stunned by Ron, crumpled to the floor in a pile of tears. "I just can't keep going without him. I have to make them pay." He then started sobbing uncontrollably, choking and sputtering on the floor. Ron crouched down in front of him, grabbed him by the shoulders, looked him in the eyes, and sternly said "Don't worry, we will."

With that he grabbed George's arm, yanked him into the living room where Rookwood was tied up, and apparated all three of them with another great *crack.*

George was stunned to find themselves and the confined Rookwood at the entranceway to the Ministry of Magic.

George had never been so lost. He knew Ron was right, but at the same time he couldn't help feeling that Ron was so very wrong. He knew that saying those two words would be enough to change him to his very core, it might split his soul. But what Ron didn't understand was that his soul was already split in two. He felt like he was blind and deaf and wandering alone in the dark. He was broken out of his thoughts by his brother's desperate words.

"Listen up George, you need to get it together! You need to keep it together for Fred. This is how we avenge him."

Just then a Fireplace lit up and out walked Kingsley Shacklebolt, looking quite surprised to see the two red heads and a clearly captured Death Eater. "What's going on here boys? Is that Augustus Rockwook?"

"Um yeah, we sort of ran into him." Ron responded, all the while George continued to stare at the man who stole his brother, his other half.

"How did you run into a Death Eater on Christmas Eve?" He looked at George this time noticing the elder Weasley was standing as if in a trance. His years as an Auror coming in to play pointing his wand directly at the young wizard currently reaching for his wand. "George, look at me, you need to put your wand away and head back home. Your mother couldn't bear to lose another son. Go home boys."

George slowly put his wand back and they listened to Kingsley, not because they were afraid of him but because of what he had just said "Your mother couldn't bear to lose another son." Molly was still in shock of losing Fred and she never thought she would be able to get over his death. Ron took George by the shoulder and apparated back to the burrow leaving Rockwood still bound in ropes unconscious. They figured that Kingsley could take care of Rockwood. Molly came running into the kitchen to see her 2 boys standing in the kitchen. "Boys" is all she could manage to sputter before wrapping the both of them in her arms in a great big hug. Ron and George knew she had been crying again today, her face was rosy red and her eyes were puffy. "I'm so glad you boys are here on Christmas Eve" Molly stated. "It's going to be different this Christmas." "Yes it is but at least we still have almost all of our family here together." Ron stated as he hugged his mother even tighter. "George you have been drinking again haven't you" replied Molly. George just stood there and shook his head yes. He never thought he would be the one to turn to the bottle. Ron helped George to his room so he could sleep off the alcohol and went back down stairs. "How is he" Molly asked? "sleeping" replied Ron. "Listen mum tomorrow is Christmas and I think we should invite Hermoine and Harry to join us." "That's a wonderful idea dear" So Ron sent their family owl Magnus a letter to Harry and Hermoine "Mum would like it very much if you would join us for Christmas Dinner tomorrow. See you soon; Ron" A few hours after Ron sent the owl Hermoine and Harry showed up in the kitchen with their hands full of presents for the Weasley family. They were excited to enjoy time with friends and eat a delicious meal, that Molly always made. "Where is he" Hermoine whispered to Ron, "Upstairs in my room sleeping" So what happened today there are rumors all over England, that you caught Rookwood. "Wow news travels fast doesn't it." "Yeah it does but we weren't sure if what we heard we should believe so that's why we are asking you" Harry said. "I don't know what really happened it was all a blur like it happened so fast." Ron stated. "Well we will read it in the paper tomorrow anyway." Hermoine said. "Enough talk for now and let's enjoy the snow and the hot chocolate." Harry said. The three of them bundled up and went out into the yard of the burrow and conjured up 3 chairs and a fire to keep them warm, while they watched the snow fall. Tomorrow wouldn't be the same as it had the years previous but at least most of the family would be there to spend Christmas together.

Glancing at one another they knew it was time to call it a night as the snow fell harder. The fire was a small rustle now and their noses were red from sitting for so long. They removed the chairs from the circle they built outdoors. One by one they filed inside the burrow. Molly got out a half smile, nodded, and turned back to the sink where the dishes from dinner were washing themselves. They checked the time almost eleven o'clock. They all decided it was time to get ready to call it a night. Hermione grabbed her bag that was placed on the stairwell and walked up upstairs. Harry and Ron finished helping Molly remove the rest of the mess from dinner time. Hermione opened the door slowly to Ginny's room and placed her bag on the small bed that was in the back of the room. Hermione sighed, and began to change into her night shirt. She rustled through her bag once more and came across her cozy slippers that portrayed a lion on the side. After a few minutes, she heard footsteps. The creek from the wooden boards made Ron and Harry's presence known. She peaked her head out the door and called to them. She couldn't sleep so they all hunkered down in Ginny's room and spoke till the mid-morning hours about how much they have missed.  
Seven a.m. and you could hear Molly call up to them. "Happy Christmas everyone!" she shouted up the long winding staircase. Groggy eyed Hermione awoke and realized they had fallen asleep in a pile on the floor. Molly must have draped them all with blankets as they were not there when they fell asleep. Hermione stretched her arms and yawned big. She shook Ron and he awoke with drool coming down his cheek. Hermione giggled. Harry refused to wake up. He must have had a long journey from the night before. He always seemed to be a pain in the butt to wake. Ron whacked him over the head with a pillow. Harry finally rustled awake, and exclaimed "What!" "Happy Christmas Harry", they both sang in unison. "Already morning?" He replied. They both nodded. Ron and Harry exited the room so Hermione could change. Her hair looking like a frizzy puffball which she had to tame. After a few minutes, the boys headed downstairs into the kitchen and wait for the rest of the family to arrive.

The Burrow  
25 December 1998  
Christmas Morning

George woke to the sound of bustling footsteps going past on the stairwell and the faint sound of voices belowstairs. His head was hurting horribly as he rolled over, the pounding in his skull was insane. And just when had he ingested Floo Powder? Because that's exactly what his mouth tasted of, chalky ash.  
He thought to himself, I really must stop drinking.

Despite that brilliant thought, he slowly climbed out of bed and looked about for his bag. It took a second for him to realize that he was Ron's room and not his own. Thankfully his bag had been left by the door because the idea of having to venture downstairs to find it would have been too much. He would have to at least look more stable than he felt, especially for his mother. The act of bending for his bag caused his head to complain more and his stomach to roll in protest. He grabbed the bag and sat down on the bed with a groan.  
"A little hair of the Crup.", he muttered to himself while he searched in the bag for his emergency flask. When he found it, he immediately twisted off the cap and took a gulp. He sat back on the bed and let the warmth of the liquid fill his veins.

After another gulp from the flask, George rubbed his eyes and looked around Ron's room where Chudley Cannons posters covered much of the wall space. Well, he was glad at least that someone had the foresight not to put him in his old bedroom. Waking up in "their" room alone would have made his hangover much worse. However, even with the cobwebs currently in his head, he knew that he had to face the facts… Fred was gone. His wallowing in the pain wasn't going to bring his brother… his best friend back. George sighed heavily. Nothing had been the same since Fred's loss. Jokes weren't nearly as funny and gags didn't have the same effect on him. Every bit of his life felt completely flat.  
"I wish you were here Fred… I'm not much without you." he said with a catch in his voice and then took another swig of Firewhiskey. He was going to need the false fortitude from it in order to face his family and the festivities of the day.

What happened next caused George to drop the flask to the floor which made the contents spill and seep into the floorboards.  
"Get ahold of yourself brother. I may be dead but I'm not gone.", came a voice from the corner of the room.

The mirror portrayed a hollow shell of what Fred would have George stared at his reflection he could not believe that he wanted Fred so badly that he imagined him in the he talking to himself? Was he loony? Was he starting to lose it and going to be another Mundango's special Christmas guest? Either it was this alcohol, an enchanted trick of the mind, a mirror had a hard time distinguishing reality these alcohol melded his mind into fizzing whizzbee's, and as one flew by he swatted the air halfheartedly, but felt a pop in his ear. "Well don't just stand there, grab the holy ear!" To which his reflexes kicked in as a string attached to an extendable ear landed in the palm of his ,is that you? Freddy...Cougar? He'd been listening to much of Arther's muggle mumble and he smuggled a "D.V.D. artifact but...that was beside's the fact. The reality of it was that he needed to let go. Not knowing whether the voice was in his head, in the mirror..."Don't mope for Christmas and remember...you're better than that not for me, do it for your better half." To this he dropped a second flask that he hadn't realized he'd picked up...Deja vu? he shook his clear his mind and out of shame for two wasted bottles of bloody whiskeybee,bloody hell! Now he was starting to be Ron. Next Percy. "Meh Meh Meh," he mumbled. " I am not my brothers." he said aloud. "Ah, but you do look like me and besides being a big weak whiney baby you are my better yourself together, you're making my image look bad.I'll be back after the last sip had been taken" Whether it was real or imagined...one thing was knew his beloved brother died a brave death, and that meant he had to hold it down and...not the alcohol. He heaved it up, felt much clearer, snuggled in the blankets and stared into fuzzy Christmas lights. For the first time since Fred's death, he looked forward to a day when he would get to see his image with the wise words of his brother, for Fred would always be within looked towards the future and became set on that last sip so he could say his proper goodbyes and embrace what was always to happen. "We can't have two stars to the joke shop can we Freddy?, he joked and chuckled to felt a last embrace and a final warmth, a puff of smoke...and drifted into sweet sweet sleep, and dreams in which his brother always was. "Happy Christmas, Freddo"

"Where's George?" asked Harry. They'd all been up quite a while, tea drunk, salutations exchanged, but everyone was on edge and Harry gave voice to the concern they were all feeling. "Uh, I'll just, uh, pop upstairs and check, shall I?" murmured Ron, jumping up and heading out of the room. Ron knew the shape George had been in when he'd poured him into his bed last night and feared the shape he'd be in this morning. This was really getting to be too much - Ron felt he'd lost two brothers that night, really. He swallowed a knot in this throat as he climbed the stairs of the Burrow, hearing the ghoul clunking mournfully around in the attic. Even the ghoul hadn't been the same! Reaching the door to his old room, Ron knocked, but pushed open the door without waiting for a response.

Ron stopped in his tracks. He wasn't sure what he had expected, but he's sure that what he was seeing wasn't it. Standing there he saw his broken and clearly hungover brother, that wasn't the part that was shocking, in fact that was fully expected. What he wasn't prepared for was seeing the spectral version of his brother. "George what's up? Mum is ready to start celebrating. Umm are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts George looked at his brother then at the vision of Fred. "Can you see him too?"

"What do you mean do I see him, see who?" "Fred you bumbling idiot" "No I don't see anybody but you in that mirror." Ron said. "Why am I the only who sees him" George said to himself shaking his head. "Are you coming mom is ready to celebrate." "Yeah yeah just let me get cleaned up a little bit and then I will be down." "Alright I'll see you in a few minutes." George went to the bathroom and splashed some cool water on his face to get rid of his puffy eyes. "Maybe I'm just seeing things Ron is right, maybe it's the alcohol that's making me see things." George heard Christmas music playing downstairs and heard Hermoine and Harry down stairs singing "We wish you a merry Christmas we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year." "I wonder when they got here" George said he rushed down stairs just as his father was coming in the door. Molly, Ginny and Hermoine were doing a few more things before they sat down for Christmas dinner. Arthur made a speech for all the loved ones that passed and gave thanks for the ones who were still with them. After Arthur speech they all sat down and enjoyed ham and potatoes and stuffing and corn and a whole bunch of other delicious food. They decided they would wait for desert until after the opening of presents. Everyone sat around the fire drinking hot chocolate and singing Christmas songs. For the time being they were enjoying themselves sitting around the fire and light chat. Around 8 ish Molly decided it was time to open presents, the presents had all been under the tree that Arthur had magically put up. Mounds of presents and of course Weasley sweaters for the family. Everyone opened their presents and thanked each other for all the wonderful things they had received. Molly dished out desert and everyone was enjoying all the different sweets that was made. Everyone was up past 2 in the morning chit chatting about all different things. Even George for the first time in months was enjoying himself without one swig from the bottle. Finally around 4 am Molly ushered everyone to bed she didn't want anyone to be leaving when the snow outside was so thick and it was so cold. This had actually been a good Christmas even though not everyone was there to celebrate it.

While everyone else snoozed, Ron sat awake into the dawn, silently pondering everything that had happened, and the things he felt he needed to do. He thought about his family, and how on earth he would be able to help George. He thought about Hermione, and wondered how he could prove himself worthy enough for her. He thought about Harry, and wondered what his best would do now that he had killed Voldemort. Then he thought about himself, and what he would do now that he was no longer in school.

While Ron sat awake at the kitchen table, drinking butterbeer and thinking of all these things, the sun started to rise and sparkle on the fresh snow. Lost in thought and staring out the window, he started when he heard footsteps behind him. Figuring it was his mum, he turned around slowly only to find his brother, bag packed and dressed, standing there in front of him.

"What are you doing up so early, George? Don't you have some fire whiskey to sleep off?" Ron stared up at him from his beverage, knowing that he was being an arse, but not caring all the same. George flinched slightly at the remark, but with visible effort lifted his head and squared his shoulders before responding. "I deserve that. You deserve a thank you, and an apology. If you hadn't done what you did the other night, I'd probably be dead like Fred. I'm sorry I put you in that position."

Ron looked up in shock. "It was nothing. It's what brothers are for, right?" He stared back out the window at the glittering snow. Without looking away from the window, he started to speak. "You know, for a long time I've felt like I was the person holding everyone else back. Harry, Hermione, the quidditch team, this family. I've always been the odd duck out around everyone, everywhere. Not as talented, not as charming, not as quick witted, not as brave, not as smart, and not as funny. It's an awful feeling, you know, feeling all the time that you're not worthy. I've felt it my entire life. Until the other night, that is. Something woke in me that wasn't there before, and I have your reckless, drunkard arse to thank for it, because I finally have an idea of what I need to do."

"Well, you're welcome. Don't expect that kind of help from me again though. I'm done helping you out." Ron turned around to see George smirking with that glint in his eyes that he'd thought died along with Fred. He cocked his head to one side, a quizzical look on his face. "Wha..."

George smiled even more, and moved into a seat across from his younger brother. "Don't worry about me any more. I think you managed to screw me head back on these past few days." He stared at the table, not looking at Ron. "So thank you. For saving my life, for bringing in Rookwood, and for taking care of me when I couldn't even take care of myself."

Ron just sat there in shock, managing to mumble out a "welcome" that was hardly audible.

"So, what have you decided to do, then? You'd said it was finally clear?" George pulled out his wand and floated two mugs from the cupboard to the table, and filled them both with hot, strong coffee. "I'm going to work for the ministry. I'm going to be an Auror. I have to help catch all of those people who killed the people we love. Catching Rookwood made me realize that I'm actually a good enough wizard. That was all me, without Harry or Hermione - or even you - there to help me. I did that on my own." He took a big gulp of coffee and shuddered. He pulled out his wand and flew over the cream and sugar, and added some to his mug. Taking another sip, he said, "I have to show Hermione that I'm smart enough and talented enough to be with her. She's bloody amazing, perfect even, and I need to prove to her that I'm a good enough man to be by her side."

"You are worthy, you know." George said out of his mug. "But I understand what you need to do. You were amazing the other night, just as you've been amazing all of those other nights. You just never saw it before. So when are you going to leave for the ministry?"

"Today. I packed my bag last night while everyone else was sleeping, and I sent an owl off to Kingsley earlier. Where are you off to?"

"Oh, I'm heading back to the joke shop. In need to remember who I am, and figure out how to move forward. So...did you plan on staying here while you're in Auror training?"

"No. I want to do this without them. Without mum constantly muttering over me, looking at me scared. I don't know where I'm going to stay, but it won't be here."

"Well, I have some space above the joke shop." He then looked down at the table, a tear streaming down his face. "I'm not going to lie, Ron. I don't know how to be alone. Fred and I...he was always just...there. With me. We were us. I don't want to move back home. But I was thinking, maybe you could move into the apartment with me. Keep me company sometimes. Maybe help me out in the shop sometimes."

Ron looked up with a smile, "Really? I'd like that very much, George."

While they sat there drinking their coffee and making their plans, chattering and laughing, sometimes crying a little, neither of them managed to notice the little wispy breaths from around the corner. Neither of them seemed to notice that there were two women clinging to each other, overhearing everything, trying to cover the sounds of their own tears. Hermione and Molly sat there, hearing everything that transpired between Ron and George and clung to each other. Both of them felt hope. It was the best Christmas present either of them could have asked for.


	5. Chapter 5: Up To No Good

Prompt: Yule time with the Marauders

Marauder's Era

Word count: 3863 (300 each writer)

Note: The following story is a submission to the facebook group Platform 9 3/4. An Aesthetic was made as the prompt and each writer was given 24 hours to write a submission, they were then given the opportunity to write a second piece of the story.

Disclaimer: the authors of this story did not create these characters and will in no way claim ownership therein. All things Harry Potter related belong to JK Rolling.

* * *

 **Story Title :** Marauders Writealong, _ **Up To No Good**_

 **Rating:** K

 **Genre:** General

 **Fanfic name :** Platform9 3/4

 **Pairing if any:** None

 **Ocs if any:** None

 **Summary:** The Marauder's around Yule time...

* * *

 **Up To No Good**

* * *

This was to be the Marauder's first Christmas together since they met at Hogwarts. The last class was being dismissed for the Christmas holiday & the boys were making their way back to their Common Room. A familiar voice rang out, "Mr. Black!" The four Marauders turned around in unison, fully expecting to be called one at a time & given detention as usual. "The all too familiar voice of Professor McGonagall rung out, "A package came for you Mr. Black, special delivery, & I have taken the liberty of taking it to the Professor's Lounge. Follow me please." Sirius gave a sheepish grin to James, Remus, & Peter but reassured them saying, "Go ahead guys, I'll catch up in a minute." Sirius followed McGonagall to the Professor's Lounge & saw a large box on the table. He smiled wildly & ran to it to open it.  
"Not so fast, Mr. Black," Professor McGonagall exclaimed. "Do you know why I brought this package here & not have it sent up to your room instead?" Sirius mischieviously retorted back, "Because you wanted a kiss first before I go?" He smiled broadly & pointed upwards to the bunch of mistletoe that was hanging just above McGonagall's head. McGonagall pursed her lips tightly, "No Mr. Black, I am sorry to disappoint you." Though a slight twitch at the corner of her mouth greatly pleased Sirius. He always knew how to get to her. "I am rather concerned about this package, Mr. Black," she continued. "It's. . . . . . .well. . . . .rustling!" Relieved, Sirius replied, "Well THAT explains it! Nothing to fear Professor. It is merely Christmas presents for my friends." Still quite concerned, McGonagall asked, "And just WHY are these presents rustling around?"  
Gleaming with anticipation, Sirius proceeded to unwrap the large box. As he started to open the lid, Professor McGonagall braced herself & drew her wand, pointing it towards this strange package. "Never fear, Professor, you're gonna LOVE these!" Sirius exclaimed. He carefully opened the lid & counted that all four pair he ordered were there. McGonagall anxiously peered over Sirius' shoulder to look inside the box. She blinked astonishingly & met Sirius' gaze. The boy was filled with excitement & pride, as they both started to laugh.  
"Merlin's Beard!" McGonagall cried out, "Of all things, Mr. Black! Very well then. . . .you may return to your Common Room." As Sirius headed out the Professor's Lounge with his box in tow, McGonagall called out to Sirius, "Oh, & Mr. Black. . ." Sirius turned once more to greet that warm face that he secretly always revered as the mother he never had. McGonagall met his gaze with a warm smile & said, "Happy Christmas to you, Mr. Black." He replied back with an impish smile, "Happy Christmas, Professor. Sirius headed out down the hallways & up the stairs to the Common Room. He was filled with so much pride as he anxiously awaited giving his first ever Christmas presents to his new brothers, James, Remus, & Peter. Boy are they going to be surprised. .

James was wondering were Sirius was when he bounded back into the boys room, holding a few strange looking gifts. "What are those Pads?" James asked. Sirius grinned excitedly, "you're just going to have to wait and find out Prongs." Sirius said smirking. "Pads, do you realise your box is moving?" Peter said a little fearfully. He'd been on one too many of Sirius and James's pranks to trust anything Sirius had that moved. Sirius pouted. "I know Wormtail I was going to give these to you tomorrow but seeing as you can't seem to stop groveling at the majesticness of the box I guess I'll just have to give them to you now." Sirius said still pouting. He shook his head and smiled. "Oh, well." He muttered. Sirius reached inside the box and pulled out three littler boxes and tossed one to each of his best mates. Remus caught his and shook his head. "Pads, I told you not to get me anything." Remus told him "I know, but I never do what you tell me too." He laughed. James was already ripping into his box. He jumped up and hugged Sirius "I can't believe you got me my very own snitch" James shouted. After seeing Jamess present wasn't dangerous Wormtail ripped into his. Little did they know Sirius had kept the real rustling presents in the box that he had sneakily shoved under his bed. "Happy Christmas!" Sirius shouted.

Sirius chuckled softly to himself, thinking of "the real" presents he had safely tucked away. He stepped out of Potter Manor's impressive entry hall and went outside to light up a cigarette, quickly looking around to make sure Mrs. Potter was no where in sight. Ever since arriving at Potter's residence the day before, instead of looking for McGonnagal, he looked for Dorea Potter nee Black.

Once he was sure the coast was clear, he muttered a precise Incendio and took a deep inhalation of the sweet tobacco.

He looked out towards the wide expanse of trees and forestry. There was a fresh snow from the night before and the place looked like a winter wonderland. Peter had suggested they ride their brooms after lunch, and Sirius was excited by the prospect.

It was his first time away from home, if he could call that cold, wretched place a home, and his first time spending it Yule with his best friends at Potter's manor.

The Potters treated him like family, ever since they'd taken him in, and he could not be more grateful. He would forget about his horrible family and their blasted Pureblood quirked his lips as he thought about the posters of the Muggle models clad only in their swimming gear, plastered with permanent sticking charms in his room. Walpurga would have a right difficult time getting those off.

He put his cigarette out and vanished it, eager to get back upstairs with his friends. He was sixteen, a fact he loved to rub in the other's faces, and this would be a Yule to remember.

A few days later found James being woken violently as a heavy black furred body fell on to of him, barking loud enough to wake the dead. The dog scampered away a moment later and he heard the shouts of Remus followed by a squeal from Peter.

He chuckled as his father's booming laugh echoed down the hall and his mother admonished Sirius gently about his claws scratching the hardwood floors.

"Come on Prongs! Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

Cracking an eye open and ignoring the blurry shape of his friend, who had apparently transformed back and decided to use his bed as a trampoline, he squinted at his watch.

"Oi! Padfoot! What the bloody hell are you playing at?! It's four bloody forty in the morning!"

"Oh, quite whining, you pansy. Get up! I've got to go get Moony!"

James growled out another expletive as he pulled the covers over his head and tried to block out the yelling in the room next door.

Bright lamp light assaulted his vision and his extremities curled in on each other as his blanket whipped across the room, his mother's tinkling laugh echoing into his room.

"Come on Jamie. Sirius is excited to give you your presents, I take it. Best not to leave him for too long without supervision."

Conceding defeat, the youngest Potter rekuctantly hauled himself upright. He blinked his hazel eyes stupidly for a moment before he reached for his glasses, glaring at the form of his mother still standing in his doorway.

"You just had to let him stay here, did you Mum?"

"Oh, hush now." She pulled his much taller frame into her side as she steered him down the hall. They could hear the boisterous noise from his friends and the booming laugh of his father as they made their way to the sitting room.

James sighed but smirked. He loved his best friend to death, but 4:40 a.m. was just excruciating. But upon walking into the sitting room, James had to admit he felt his spirit lightening and that Christmas feeling come over him. All the beautiful decorations hanging and sparkling around the now brightly lit room, the soft Christmas music playing in the background, and the familiar laughter ringing excitedly around the room. The air was filled with cheerfulness, intoxicating and contagious, and James couldn't help but be infected.

Sirius spotted James and called him over. "Hurry up, Prongs! We're waiting on you!"

James's mom gave him a light love tap which added a sudden pep in his step as he headed over to sit with his marauder mates by the huge Christmas tree. He looked at Sirius as he was handed a box. "Pads, didn't you already get us gifts? When did you go shopping again?"

Sirius waved his hand. "Don't worry about the laborious details my friend. Just enjoy the fruits." He patted a spot in between him and Remus.

James grinned and sat in between them. He studied his box, turning it over in his hands. It looked exactly like the last ones. He looked carefully at his friend. "I really hope you did not get us up at 4:40 in the bloody morning for a joke."

"I told him the same thing," Remus said chuckling.

Sirius's laugh barked. "And I'll tell you the same thing I told him, Prongs. Even if I did you 3 would still love me. Now just open your gifts."

James rolled his eyes. "That love bit would be highly debatable..."  
But he saw his dad grab the camera so he finally began unwrapping his box. Before he got to peel the lid off though, he heard his friends gasp loudly. They were staring into their boxes at their own gifts with stars in their eyes. The camera started flashing and snapping mad pictures. James quickly ripped the lid off his own box. His eyes widened. "Oh... My... Lord... Padfoot!... I don't know what to say!"

Sirius grinned as he watched his friend's expressions as they opened their gifts. Each of them carefully lifted a uniquely personal, handcrafted puzzle box out of their wrappings. For James, he had purchased on ornately carved puzzle box with piece of green jade and antler, seamlessly pieced together. James gave it an expression of awe. "Pads, this is way too much, man.' Sirius snorted. "You SIRIUSLY think a box, no matter how fancy, is the gift?" Sirus looked at each of his friends and sighed. "You are speaking to the leading Prankster of the Maruders. The prank is that there are puzzles within puzzles to get to the goods, gentlemen." And as his friends rolled their eyes and starting muttering to themselves about how they would figure this holiday prank out, Sirius stretched languidly and said, "It is rather early, and a man of my looks needs his beauty sleep'" As he made to go back to bed, Remus grabbed him by the arm and dragged him back to the couch. "Oh, if we aren't getting any beauty sleep to figure out our presents, you aren't either."

...and then, Remus' own puzzle box lurched in his hands. Perhaps they should figure out the puzzles sooner, rather than later.

Five hours later and the three friends hadn't gotten any further with their boxes. Sirius, who had at first watched the three try every spell they could think of to open the boxes and quite enjoyed the show, had long since fallen back asleep on the couch. His light snoring was doing nothing to help James' nerves. "I swear this better be worth it!" he mumbled through clenched teeth. "Come on James," said Peter soothingly, "Sirius wouldn't prank us. Not on Christmas." "Are you sure about that Wormy?" James retorted. "Personally I'm starting to think that he spent the entire term planning this whole thing and at the end will be nothing at all." Lupin suddenly turned and exclaimed, "James! I think you're giving old Padfoot too much credit on the planning. Actually we all are. We're overthinking this thing. Sirius likes games and puzzles but he's not as good as we are at magic. We need to approach this from his level. Let's just put the boxes together and start over." The three friends put their boxes on the table next to each other. Immediately as they touched sparks shot out of the top and the lids simultaneously opened. "About time!" exclaimed James and the three leaned over to see what was inside.

And as they looked into the box and saw their presents Remus had a flashback to their first year at Hogwarts and another present that Sirius had gotten them. He had given them a present to throw them off the trail back then as well.

They were all excited over them, James over his Golden Snitch, Remus over his giant chocolate frog that the charm never wore off and Peter over his pet rat. Little did they know that Sirius had something else in mind and he had hidden the real present under his bed.

On Christmas Day, just like this morning Padfoot woke the boys at early hours in the morning and had given them a gift box each. Remus opened his first and there was a material bag inside with a wolf on the front. But it wouldn't open.

Then James opened his and his had a stag on it and it again wouldn't open. Peter had a rat on his and yet again it wouldn't open. Sirius laid on the couch in the common room and went to sleep.

They spent hours trying to get them open but couldn't. Then Professor McGonagall walked in and said "I swear that boy is never up to any good, even on Christmas he manages to get into mischief". Just as she finished the bags all opened and revealed little live animals of all their favourite animals.

Each boy had 4 models, A rat, a dog, a deer and a wolf. Little did they know that later in their school lives these animals would be even more important to them.

Just at this moment someone waved their hand in front of his eyes and he shook himself. He looked down sheepishly and said "sorry I was just remembering our first Christmas together when he did something like this and that that was the start of our close friendship and McGonagall saying that little phrase and it ending up being made the password to open the map".

All the boys paused and smiled and went back to their boxes to look closer at the next instalment of Sirius' usual marauder based presents. Each year Sirius made it difficult to get into their presents and each year it had something to do with their Marauders pack.

They all looked to the sleeping boy and thought that he truly was the kindest boy. Remus often wondered how after all the abuse Sirius went through from his family over the years how he could still be so nice.

Then all the boys looked at each other, smiled and then dog piled on to Sirius and woke him up to thank him for the present of this year.

Sirius woke up with a lurch and howled, being true to his animagus form.

"Oh Padfoot! You're too good to us!" James exclaimed.

"How ever did you think of it?" Asked Remus, whilst admiring the gift in his hands.

Peter, they noticed, said nothing.

"Oi Wormtail! You okay over there?" Sirius asked. He knew there would be a chance that Peter didn't like it- but he could have tried to hide it better.

"Padfoot... I- I don't know what to say. It's wonderful. This is the best Christmas ever. I'm so glad I could spend it with you guys." He exclaimed and then came over to hug Sirius.

"I can't wait to get back to school and test these out. Think these actually work mate?" James asked Remus the next morning.

"Of course. If the real one works, this one will work. He must've spent hours on this. At least last time we made this we all worked together, and we made a bigger one. Making it so small- I can only imagine the difficulty. But you mustn't forget these other things as well. Now we have a complete set." He said, holding up the 4 things in both hands.

For each of them had received a miniature Marauders Map for themselves, along with 3 figurines: James a rat, dog, and werewolf. Remus a dog, stag, and rat. And Peter a dog, stag, and werewolf. Each of these things completed their "Mini Marauder" figurine set, for they'd each received their own figurine way back in first year.

This bond that they had could only be found once in a lifetime. They all looked at each other and realized that this friendship is one that could withstand anything and that no matter what, they would always be there for each other.

The Marauders' eyes then filled with wonder as they all realized the kind of mischief that they could now get into. Knowing that they all had separate maps instead of having to share one was awesome. Even though they were brothers, pranking each other would now reach new levels. The elaborate schemes were beginning to form in their heads. Next year would be a year of great pranks to come and no one said a word. Mr. and Mrs. Potter however, recognized those gleams and knew they were in for an interesting year.

That night, as usual, the boys crept out of the house for a little nocturnal fun. Sirius had brought his set of miniature figurines, and Remus had charmed them into life, and the boys watched raptly as their Marauder team, in miniature, cavorted in the moonlight. James had knocked Peter over in the snow, and almost missed seeing the owl, a big barn owl, well laden with a rather large package, sailing towards the Potter house. "Bit late for post!" he exclaimed, and the boys exchanged confused looks for a moment. "Well, if it's presents, they'll have a hard time topping these!" Remus extolled, smiling broadly. Shaking off the snow and giving James a rather dark look, Peter chimed in. "I think we should go back in ... what if it's maybe, like, sweets?" "Sweet tooth much, Wormie?" said Sirius, but he scooped up the figures none the less and they all trooped back to the house, heading for the back door, which they'd thoughtfully left unlocked for themselves.

When they arrived back inside, all was quiet. The boys looked around in confusion- where was the excitement? Someone should have been opening a package and revealing whatever mystery gifts hadn't been opened yet!

Sirius lead the way through the kitchen and into the drawing room- where the Christmas tree had been erected- but still they found nothing. They all listened carefully, hoping to hear some commotion in the house, but it seemed everyone else was asleep.

They all looked to James who shrugged his shoulders and pointed up. Maybe the package was delivered to the second floor? They all snuck up the grand staircase, keen to avoid Mrs. Potter's wrath if she caught them out of bed so late.

The boys walked on their toes, hoping to avoid creaky stairs as they made their way stealthily up. As they reached the top, Peter's foot slipped and he landed with a defending bang that stopped his fellow marauder's hearts.

"Merlin Pete! You trying to give me a heart attack!" James scolded in a whisper, clutching his chest.

"Sorry, sorry!" Peter whispered back, picking himself up and dusting off the fronts of his pants.

Just then, a light erupted from a doorway across the landing where they stood, and the boys dove to avoid the stream of light. They all laid sprawled on the floor as Mrs. Potter's cat sauntered by. She gave them a look quite reminiscent of her master at the sight of them, but seemed to decide not to bother with their nonsense.

"Oh! It's beautiful!" Mrs. Potter's muffled voice sounded from inside the room the cat had recently vacated. Sirius' eyebrows lifted- mystery solved! He thought.

"Let's go find out what it is," he muttered to his friends before starting across the hallway.

"Wait!" James exclaimed as quietly as he could, attempting to stop his friends as they crept by him.

"Guys! Stop! Wait!" He called in a whisper. They completely ignored him, except for Sirius, who waved a dismissive hand.

"Guys! You probably don't-" he began, but stopped as Sirius reached the doorway to his parents room and leaned in to look.

The other boys didn't want to be apart of seeing what was happening in the room but when Sirius gasped they couldn't help but run over and look.

They all stepped back in shock that must of cost heaps. They went into the room they were all staying in and sat in complete silence for what seemed like hours and then Sirius spoke.

"James, how can your father afford something like that, my father looks at things like that and says that it shouldn't be bought if it's over 1000 galleons, that has to be worth at least 10 thousand!"

James looked down and shook his head "I seriously don't know mate, he is always spoiling mother like that, every Christmas it's something as expensive like that."

The boys all just looked at each other and couldn't help but notice the differences between their fathers. Remus was the first one to speak and he said "mates I don't think we will be able to figure anything out tonight let's just get some rest we have a big night tomorrow night and will need our rest".

They all nodded and got into bed. The other three boys were out before Remus could say boo but he couldn't stop thinking about how his life would have been so different if he had been born to a different family like the Potters but then decided as he looked over at his friends he wouldn't have been as close to them if he hadn't been through all that he had been.


End file.
